1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visualization of passages within a solid body and more specifically to non-invasively simulating views from within passages from imaging data.
2. Description of Related Art
It is sometimes necessary to obtain views of passages which run through solid subjects, from a viewpoint within the passage. In the case of the subject being a patient, it is necessary to view blockage or structures in the colon, intestines, bronchi, arteries etc. An endoscope is such a device which provides real-time, high resolution views of the interior of hollow organs and cavities that exist within the human body. Although an endoscopic examination is mostly non-invasive, the procedures still require some sedation or anesthesia to reduce patient discomfort.
The use of internal viewing devices similar to the endoscope may be used in non-medical settings to view the passages within a solid structure. Some of these do not allow internal views since the passage or cavity may not have an opening to the outside, or that it there is a continuous opening to the outside, it may not be large enough to accept the internal viewing device.
Another problem with the internal viewing devices is that the field of view is limited to a small area inside of the passageway. It is very difficult to determine the exact position within the subject to correlate the image from the internal imaging device with gross structures of the subject.
To determine the position within the subject, X-Ray Computed Tomography (CT) and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) have been used to display internal anatomy of the subject. These methods are non-destructive/non-invasive imaging techniques. Typically these have been used to supplement the images provided by the internal imaging device to try to correlate the image being viewed with a location within the subject.
In a medical setting, a radiologist typically views a two-dimensional (2D) cross sections and create a mental image of the 3D structures and correlate the images from within the passages to its 3D location within the subject. However, when the subject has a complex internal structures, such as tubular structures in the body which pass back and forth repeatedly through the cross sections.
Currently, there is a need for a device which can non-invasively display images of internal passages of a solid body along with a representation of where within the subject the view is being acquired.